The Adventures Of The Masquerade Trio
by loverofeevee
Summary: This was done specially for swedishluck who wanted a quick drabble about Nymphadora's kids in "Enough Is Enough". Totally OC


The Adventures Of The Masquerade Trio

'Where's this place we're going to again?'

'No idea. All I know is there'll be lots of people and lots of food'.

'And dancing! Don't forget the dancing'.

'Us boys don't want to dance! We want to eat and prank!'

'Well I like dancing. Besides its fun to go to the same guy five times without him realising it's me every time'.

'Whatever'.

'Alright guys no more arguing. It's time to party!'

'Masquerade Trio are go!'

The three teens morphed forms and took on the "proper" snobbish appearance. The eldest, Teddy, offered his arm to his younger by two years sister Eve. Their younger sibling by another year, Jaime, took up her other side and all three walked up the steps to the manor.

'Welcome Mr…?'

'Kensington. Lord Kensington, my Brother Master Kensington and my Sister the Lady Kensington' Teddy answered.

The butler straightened and bowed. These sounded like just the high class people for this formal event.

'Lord Kensington, Master Kensington, Lady Kensington. I welcome you'.

The well dressed middle aged trio nodded their heads in thanks and entered.

'Ooh look at all the hot guys!' Eve squealed quietly.

'And all the food!' Jaime drooled.

'Hush you two! Unless you want to get thrown out before we even get started' Teddy scolded.

'Sorry Ted' they chorused.

Teddy sighed. Amateurs.

'Alright guys, let's have some fun!'

They split up and headed towards their destinations.

Teddy sidled up to the wealthiest looking group he could find.

'Oh yes they do hold the most fabulous events' a woman simpered.

'Indeed my dear, they have outdone themselves' the man replied.

'Well I don't think it holds a candle to the ones held by the Pritter Family' Teddy intervened.

The group turned to him in suspicion.

'And who might this Pritter Family be?' The man snootily asked.

'Oh, Just _thee_ wealthiest and politically powerful family in all of Eastern Europe' Teddy replied.

'In fact, I'm surprised you haven't heard of them' he continued.

The group looked horrified.

'Why…why of course I know them. Yes indeed I backed their…charity event last fall'.

'And I've been reading all about their…motion to put through…orphanages for those poor children'.

There was a murmur of agreement and others started putting forth their involvement with the family.

Teddy smirked and moved onto another group. Let's see… The Falicity Family sounded good.

Eve was in seventh heaven. She'd already received numerous complements and dances from some extremely hot guys. Now she was feeling mischievous. Ducking into an alcove she morphed into a form she'd previously used and hunted down a guy who was friends with the guy she danced with in this form. Winning him over was easy enough and he led her onto the dance floor. It didn't take long before the other guy stormed over.

'Excuse me! This young lady has been chosen to be _my_ date for tonight!'

'Well clearly you aren't being a very good date since she had to look elsewhere'.

'Oh and you believe you can do better?!'

'I am currently holding this fair maiden in my arms. I _am_ doing better'.

'That's it!'

Eve snuck away while the two fought for her honour. She ducked back into the alcove and morphed again. Now where were those rich looking blonde brothers?

Licking his lips Jamie brought his full plate to the nearest table. Those he passed turned their noses up in disgust but he ignored them.

'This is way better than Hogwarts!'

'Excuse me Sir, you are being extremely rude and downright disgusting!'

He turned to the woman who spoke.

'Disgusting? My mother taught me good manners I'll have you know. Besides if you wanted to see disgusting, you should speak to a friend of my mother's about his former brother's table habits. A pig ate better I'm told'.

And with that he tucked, politely and respectfully as his mother taught him, into his meal. The woman huffed at being ignored and stormed away.

'Mmmm…! I don't know what this is but it is delicious!' Jamie hummed in delight.

Between the three it wasn't long before the entire ballroom descended into chaos. People were fighting over the most powerful families, men were fighting for the hand of several mystery women and no-one would go near the food for fear of being put off by the beastly man who was eating near there. All in all it was the beginnings of a good day for the Masquerade Trio.

Suddenly there was a bang and a loud roar and people started screaming and fleeing in all directions.

'Busted!' Jaime grumbled.

The large panther that entered looked around. Really, Mistress Nymphadora should know by now not to leave _him_ to watch _her_ cubs. It never ended well.

Noctem sniffed the air and growled. They were here alright.

'_I want the three of you to come here at once! Your mother will have my hide!'_

Groaning Teddy headed over. Eve huffed and came out her hiding place. Jamie wiped his mouth and followed.

'You never let us have any fun!' Eve whined.

'_And running away is what you call fun?!' _Noctem asked.

Teddy grumbled under his breath. Ever since his parents brought that blasted magical panther home he'd caused them nothing but trouble.

'_Come along. It is time to go home. Your parents will be told of this' _Noctem continued and turned to head back outside.

'How does he always know where we are?' Jamie asked.

Teddy shrugged as they followed. What was the point in being a Metamorphmagus if they couldn't have fun with it?! Of course he knew what his parent's answer would be.

'Running off and wandering into a stranger's home is _not_ what we consider fun!'

He sighed and braced himself for the scolding. He'd get it the worst since he was the oldest. He may be sixteen but he wasn't yet an adult, at least that's what his father would say. His mother would agree with him, add her own point about their safety, then wait until he was away before excitedly asking them what chaos they had caused.

His mum was cool that way.

He smirked at the thought of writing to his "uncles" about this. Fred and George loved the Masquerade Trio's pranks. They even helped come up with the name. His parents have regretted taking them to visit their "uncles" ever since. Even Uncle Harry enjoyed their antics, as long as they stayed safe.

'Ted'.

'Yes Eve?'

His sister smirked.

'I heard about a most prestigious event happening next week'.

Teddy smirked back.

'Well then, we'd better make room in our calendar.

'Aw yeah!' Jamie cheered, quietly, so Noctem didn't hear.


End file.
